


Zarc vs the Duel Kings

by Neostardustdragon101



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neostardustdragon101/pseuds/Neostardustdragon101
Summary: Plot:Ray was defeated by Zarc and all hope seemed lost before Supreme Dragon King. Horakty the Creator of Light decided to sent 4 Legendary Duelist to face Zarc after he explained everything that happened in the future. Everyone agreed to help and were sent in ARC V timeline to stop Zarc once and for all.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Mizuki Kotori & Tsukumo Yuma, Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 15





	Zarc vs the Duel Kings

Zarc angry at the fact that Ray seperated him long ago launched the final attack at her in a hope to get rid of her. At that moment 4 Duelist appeared and Judai summoned Elemental Hero Neos to intercepted Zarc's attack. Yugi summoned Dark Magician to get Ray out of harms way while Yusei and Yuma summoned Stardust Dragon and Number 39: Utopia respectivly to protect all other duelist that got defeated by Zarc. Zarc along Leo was shocked at seeing them, but Zarc decided to shake it off and duel. All 5 of them activated their Duel Disks and the battle beetween Legendary Duelists and Zarc began...

Yugi/Judai/Yusei/Yuma: 4000 LP

Zarc: 4000 LP

Zarc: With Supreme King Gate Zero and Infinity, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, whilst I control no monsters, I can summon monsters between Levels 1 through 12!

Yuma: Levels 1 through 12?!

Yugi: It's coming!

Zarc: Pendulum Summon! Come to origin, my monsters!

Zarc: Two Supreme King Servant Dragon, Darkwurm!

(Supreme King Servant Dragon, Darkwurm/Level 4/ATK: 1800)

Zarc: Now then, entertain me King of Games!

(One set card materializes behind the two Darkwurms)

Yugi: My turn! I activate Pot of Greed!

(Yugi draws his two cards and eyes them closely.)

Yugi: Since I drew this card, I can Special Summon Watapon to my field!

(Watapon/Level 1/ATK: 300)

Zarc: Oh? You drew a wall monster without a Normal Summon. But with only 300 ATK, even if you do power it up, what do you hope to accomplish?

Yusei: He's right. As long as a Supreme King monster exists on his field, each of his Darkwurms can negate an attack on it.

Judai: That's true. But if there's one thing we all know, Yugi wouldn't have summoned it this way unless he knows what he's doing.

Yugi: Next, I activate Mystic Box! I destroy 1 of your Darkwurms and send Watapon over to your side of the field!

(Two Mystic Boxes materialize around one of the Darkwurms and Watapon, concealing them both. Knives slice through the slots on the Mystic Box on Yugi's side of the field before opening up to reveal one of the Darkwurms. It screeches loudly before vanishing into light, just as the second Mystic Box opens and Watapon reappears on Zarc's field.)

Zarc: Tsk. How boring.

Yugi: I activate Ancient Rules! I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand and I'll also Normal Summon this monster! Come, Dark Magician and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!

(Dark Magician/Level 7/ATK: 2500)

(Obnoxious Celtic Guardian/Level 4/ATK: 1400)

Yuma: Alright! Yugi's got his ace monster out!

Yugi: Go, Dark Magician! Black Magic!

(Dark Magician leaps into the air and twirls his staff before pointing it down at the remaining Darkwurm, unleashing a bolt of black lightning towards the Servant Dragon, engulfing it in an explosion.)

Zarc: Due to the effect of my Supreme King Gates, I take no damage and regain the same amount to my Life Points!

(Zarc LP: 4000 - 4700)

Yugi: But with this, you no longer have your Darkwurms for that effect! Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack Watapon!

(Obnoxious Celtic Guardian runs across the rooftop of the ruined castle towards Watapon and slashes it with ease, the slash mark then explodes, forcing Zarc to cover his face as he receives the damage.)

(Zarc LP: 4700 - 3500)

Zarc: Well… I must give credit where it is due. Unlike those jokes of 11 duelists, you've actually managed to damage me in your team's first turn. I'll be certain to return the favour immediately.

Yugi: I activate Dimension hole and banish Dark Magician! He will return to our field in the Standby Phase of your next turn!

(He looks over to Judai who nods in agreement.)

Yugi: Next, I use Monster Recovery to return Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and any cards that are currently in my hand to the deck. Then I draw 5 cards!

(Obnoxious Celtic Guardian vanishes from the field as Yugi shuffles the card back into his deck. He then places it back into his duel disk and draws his new hand. He then takes a hold of two of the cards he drew.)

Yugi: With these, I end my turn!

(Two set cards materialize in front of the four duelists, ending the current turn there. Meanwhile from higher up on the castle ruins.)

Reiji: Reira! Answer me!

Reira/Ray: I… failed… I'm sorry everyone. Our worlds are surely…

Tsukikage: Do not lose hope yet. The fight hasn't ended yet.

Reira/Ray: A… Are those… the four legendary duelists before my time?!

Leo: That's right. Somehow they appeared to fight Zarc.

Gongenzaka: Akaba Leo who are those four exactly?

Leo: We can easely say that those four are the best duelists that ever lived. After the World was split into four they weren't reincarnated, but some 'other' people from the past were.

(Jack stares towards the four duelists, his eyes trained on one particular member of the group.)

Jack: Those duelists… GGH!

(He clutches his head in pain as images from 5D's flash by in his head, particularly from Jack's duels with Yusei.)

Jack: I've never met any of them… and yet… why does it feel like I know one of them?

Leo: Jack and Crow are one of them.

(Everyone present turned to face Jack and Crow who had curious looks on their face).

Crow: What do you mean?

Leo: Yusei Fudo... (Leo said as he pointed at Yusei who looked at Jack and Crow with a smile). You two grew up at the orphanage together in Synchro timeline in Original Dimension. You were irreplaceble friends and Yusei was the reason why you two began friends in a first place. Without him existing in Synchro Dimension you two never became friends.

(Jack and Crow were shocked at that revelation as they remembered more memories of their time as Team 5DS).

Reji: Fudo? Like the name of Synchro course of LDS?

Leo: That's right.

Kaito: Tsukumo Yuma… ( Kaito said a she approched them) Why do I know that name?

Leo: Same thing really. (Yuma at that moment looked at Kaito and smiled).

In XYZ timeline you and Yuma were hated enemies at first. You tried to collect special series of XYZ card in order to help save your younger brother and Yuma owned those cards which made you enemies in the first time you formed a bond with him and became friends.

(Edo, Asuka and Yusho approched their little group).

Edo/Asuka: Yuki Judai…

Leo: In Edo's case when he first met Judai he hated him for his happy go lucky attitude. After you two dueled couple times you two also became close friends. In Asuka's case she was always a good friend to Judai and over time she became her girlfriend and later on his wife. (At that statment Asuka blushed noticabely while Judai laughed at the scene).

Leo: He is also the past reincarnation of The Supreme King. (What Leo said shocked everyone present except Reira/Ray who already knew that).

Sora: Wait doesn't that mean that he is the enemy? Who can we accept help from someone like that?

Leo: I assure you he got his powers under control. They first awakened when he was in different dimension trying to save one of his friends that got trapped there. When he saw his friends killed in front of his eyes he fell into darkness and became The Supreme King.

Asuka: That's awfull..

Leo: Later on with the help of his friends he managed to broke free from Supreme Kings influence and learn how to control his power.

Sawatari: What about last one? With spikey tri collored hair?

Leo: Yugi Moto. Of all four of them he is the most skilled one. His story became when he solved a mystical artifact that gave him magical powers.

Reji: What kind of powers?

Leo: The artifact holded the soul of Nameless Pharaoh who saved the world 5000 years ago with the help of Duel Monsters.

Reji: 5000 years? How could Duel Monster exist so far back?

Leo: Like I said to you and Yuya during our dueln Duel Monsters have soul of their own. That was a common knowledge in their timeliness but over time people seemed to forget that and that is the main reason why Zarc destroyed everything. 4 Dragons were furious at mankind for treating them like "things". I just hope that they can win this. Because if they don't... Everything is doomed.

(Back at the duel…)

Zarc: My turn!

(He glances to his drawn card, seeing that it is Astrograph Sorceror and begins laughing madly as Dark Magician reappears on the group's field.)

Yuma: W… What's up with him?!

Yusei: Everyone, be careful!

Zarc: Pendulum Summon! Return to origin, my monsters!

(Both Darkwurms reappear on the field in attack position as a dark purplish blue aura surrounds Zarc as he holds the card he drew earlier into the air.)

Zarc: Omnipotent magician who can read and manipulate time, stars and spacetime! Descend now and give this power to me! I Pendulum Summon, Astrograph Sorceror!

(In a bright column of light, the familiar magician appears, clutching its staff in its right hand.)

Gongenzaka: T-that's...

Reji: Astrograph Sorceror!

Judai: Just what is that monster? (Judai's eyes turned golden and then in Yubel's color as he looked at Zarc's monster).

Zarc: Legendary duelists, I expected much more from your efforts. But right now, it seems you won't even get that chance to show me why you're called that. I activate Astrograph Sorceror's effect and tribute it!

(Astrograph Magician vanishes in a veil of dark purple smoke as the Extra Deck slot of Yuya's Duel Disk unfolds, three cards flying out from there as at the same time, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon flies out of Zarc's deck and hovers into the air. The first three cards reveal themselves to be Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.)

Yugi: Those four cards…!

Zarc: How observant, Muto Yugi! With Astrograph Sorceror's effect, I can Tribute it and banish the four Heavenly Dragons to unleash… my true form!

(Zarc cackles as he and the four cards vanish into the smoke, red sparks and lightning now covering over it.)

Yuma: W… What is…?!

Judai: Guys, we should clear out!

(Everyone makes a run for the other side of the roof with Dark Magician hovering behind them as shockwaves begin to rock the surface of the ruined castle. Zarc's distorted voice sounds ominously from the cloud of red sparks and purple smoke which grows larger and larger with every second.)

Zarc: The ultimate dragon that reigns supreme in the four dimensions and governs the four heavenly dragons! Now you will become one with me! Intergration Summon! Appear, Supreme King Dragon, Zarc!

(As the shadow changes to match the size and shape of Supreme King Dragon, Zarc, it then disperses to reveal the giant black dragon in all of its glory. It flaps down its wings, sending a gale across the rooftop of the castle, almost knocking the duelists onto their backs.)

(Supreme King Dragon, Zarc (TCG Name: Supreme King Z-ARC))/Level-Rank: 12/ATK: 4000)

Yusei: What power…!

Yugi: So this is Zarc's true form…!

(Judai's eyes flash to Yubel's shade as he stands his ground, noticing Zarc merged with his dragon just below the bottom end of the neck.)

Zarc: I am Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro and Fusion! The one who governs everything before me! The ultimate existence!

Yuma: 4000 ATK?!

Judai: And it's made up of almost every summoning method?!

Zarc: That's correct! And whilst the four dragons or any of my techniques lay banished or in any of our Graveyards, I cannot leave the field!

Yugi: What?!

Zarc: That's not all! When I descend, all of my opponent's monsters are destroyed and you take damage equal to their combined ATK! Disappear, Dark Magician!

(The dragon roars loudly before pointing its head towards Dark Magician and opening its jaw. A large green beam shoots out of it and comes hurtling towards the Spellcaster and Yugi as everyone else gasps in horror.)

Yugi: I activate my Trap, Black Illusion! It protects my Dark Magician and lets you draw 1 card!

(The shield depicted on Black Illusion appears in front of Dark Magician, shielding it from harm, but the backlash of the blast is enough to send him and Yugi hurtling towards the edge of the castle roof.)

Yusei: Yugi!

(Yugi struggles back up onto his feet as he watches Zarc draw his single card in slight annoyance.)

Zarc: Not bad, but at this point, you're hardly doing yourself any favours. I cannot attack the turn I use my ability to destroy a monster this way, so you won't take any damage. I set the card I drew and end my turn!

Judai: Take it easy for now Yugi. It's my time to show this rip off who the real Supreme King. (Judai's eyes turned golden for a second and then Yubel's shade).

Yugi: All right then.

Yuma: Bring it to 'em, Judai!

Edo/Asuka: Beat him Judai!

Judai: I got it! My turn! I activate Take Over 5 and send the top five cards of my deck to the Graveyard!

(Judai's five milled cards are revealed to be Avian, Burstinatrix, Necro Gardna, Neos and Sparkman.)

Judai: Then I summon Elemental HERO Prisma!

(Elemental HERO Prisma/Level 4/ATK: 1700)

Judai: With Prisma's effect, I change him into a Fusion Material Monster by sending a monster of the same name from my deck to the Graveyard. And the monster I'll change Prisma into, is Sparkman!

(Prisma glows brightly before taking on the form of Sparkman who stands tall and proud.)

Judai: Next up is the Spell card Miracle Fusion. I banish Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman and Clayman from my Graveyard to fuse them!

(The four Elemental HEROes in Judai's Graveyard reappear for a moment in front of a swirling teal coloured vortex before they disappear into it.)

Judai: Fusion Summon! Come, Level 10, Elemental HERO Electrum!

(Elemental HERO Electrum/Level 10/ATK: 2900)

Zarc: Oh, Fusion I see? And a HERO wielder like that Academia general. I wonder if you'll put up a better fight than he displayed. Of course I know that you will... You are The Supreme King's previos reincarnation after all.

Judai: I activate Electrum's effect. All of our banished monsters return back to our decks!

Zarc: W… What did you say?!

(Zarc stares on in shock to see the four heavenly dragons return back to his deck and Extra Deck whilst Judai shuffles Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Sparkman back into his own deck.)

Sawatari: N-no way.

Jack: Zarc is vurneable now!

Yugi: You did it Judai!

Yuma: Now we just need a high enough ATK boost to run over Zarc!

Zarc: Unforgivable…! At this moment, I use my two Darkwurms and perform a Contact Fusion!

(The two Darkwurms on Zarc's field vanish in an instant as a dark purple cloud manifests beside Supreme King Dragon, Zarc.)

Yusei: Wait…!

Jaden: A Contact Fusion on my turn…?!

Zarc: This monster like many others can be summoned by tributing two Darkwurms whenever my opponent performs the corresponding summoning method! In this case it is Fusion!

(Both Darkwurms enter a swirling purple vortex that then erupts into a brilliant flash of the same colour.)

Zarc: Two obedient dragons with gleaming fangs, now become one and give rebirth to a new terror! Contact Fusion! Appear, Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom!

(Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom/Level 8/ATK: 2800)

Yugi: That's Starving Venom!

Yusei: But it's been twisted by Zarc…

Judai: I use O - Oversoul to summon Neos from my Graveyard!

(A galaxy like voetex appeared and from it emerged a Hero in white armor).

(Elemental HERO Neos/Level 7/ATK: 2500)

Asuka: That's Judai's Ace!

Edo: Elemental Hero Neos!

Judai: Go Electrum, attacking Starving Venom!

Zarc: Foolish! I use Starving Venom's effect! By returning it to my Extra Deck, I re-summon my two Darkwurms and reduce the ATK of all of your Fusion Monsters to 0!

Judai: What?!

(Starving Venom disappears, leaving behind a poisonous cloud that engulfs Electrum, draining it of all of its strength as the two Darkwurms from before reappear.)

Yuma: Damn it! We're back where we started!

Zarc: Hardly! I now activate the Continuous Trap, Supreme King Dance! Once per turn, I choose a monster from your field and force it to attack my monster self! And the target I choose… is Electrum!

Judai: Wait…!

(Electrum's eyes glow red as it charges towards Supreme King Dragon, Zarc.)

Yugi: Judai, use my card!

Judai: I use Yugi's Zero Gravity to change the Battle Positions of all our monsters and cancel Electrum's attack!

(A shift in gravity forces all of the monsters currently on the field, including Neos, Prisma and Dark Magician to change battle positions.)

Yuma: That was too close…!

Yusei: If Zarc destroyed Electrum, we'd all take 4000 damage and lose.

Judai: I set two cards and end my turn!

(Two set cards materialize behind Neos and Prisma.)

Zarc: My turn! I applaud your effort for discovering a weakness of my monster self, Yuki Judai! But as you know, I have ways of covering my weaknesses and there is no way you can overcome them! I tribute my two Darkwurms and Advance Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!

(Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes/Level 8/ATK: 2500)

Yusei: Now it's Odd-Eyes…

Zarc: Next, I change my monster self back to Attack Position! Battle! My servant, attack Neos!

(Odd-Eyes roars before unleashing a spiralling green flame that comes hurtling towards Neos.)

Judai: By banishing Necro Gardna from my Graveyard, I negate your attack!

(An afterimage of Necro Gardna appears in front of Neos to shield it from the attack, though the force is enough to send Judai backwards a little.)

Zarc: In that case, I send Odd-Eyes back to my Extra Deck and re-summon my two Darkwurms!

(Odd-Eyes disappears as the two Darkwurms are about return back to the field.)

Yuma: Again with the tagging out!

Judai: Not so fast! Trap activate, Skill Shock! By tributing Prisma, I negate Odd-Eyes' effect!

(The afterimages of the two Darkwurms vanish as Zarc remains unfazed.)

Yugi: Good! Now Zarc won't be able to counter Yusei's next turn!

Zarc: GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(The four duelists look at Zarc in confusion, until he eventually ceases his laughter.)

Zarc: Fools! Do you think that Odd-Eyes was the only way of bringing back my Darkwurms?! You're sorely mistaken as I will now demonstrate! I attack Neos!

(Supreme King Dragon, Zarc turns its head towards Neos and unleashes its attack from before upon the Elemental HERO, vaporizing it in an instant.)

Judai: Neos…! AGH!

(Despite not taking damage, the impact of the blast is enough to send Judai flying into the air and almost off the edge of the castle. Yusei runs over and grabs him by the arm, just in time to pull him back up.)

Judai: Jeez…! Remind me to keep track of how many times I owe you one.

Yusei: Easy there. You've done all you can for us now.

Judai: Yeah… We're counting on you next.

Yuma: Um, everyone…

(Everyone stares ahead to see that Zarc's two Darkwurms have returned back to the field, snarling under their breaths.)

Yugi: Zarc's Darkwurms are back!

Zarc: That's correct! Whenever I destroy a monster in battle, I can revive two of my Darkwurms from my Extra Deck! Judai, your efforts have proven to be in vain and your comrades are falling one by one! Just what do you all plan to do when your one option of stopping me has failed you?

Judai: True, there may be nothing more I can do for now… but this duel's just getting started. Yusei, we're counting on you!

Jack/Crow: Go Yusei! (They cheered and Yusei gave them a small smile).

Yusei: I got it. My turn! Due to Judai's Take Over 5, and since it's now my Standby Phase, I can banish it to draw 1 card!

(Yusei draws Speed Warrior.)

Zarc: Fool! With my power, any cards you add to your hand outside of the Draw Phase are immediately destroyed and sent to the Graveyard!

(A red lightning bolt shoots down from the sky and strikes Yusei's right hand, causing him to cry out in pain as Speed Warrior's card shatters and reappears in his Graveyard.)

Yuma: Yusei!

Yusei: Ggh… I summon Junk Synchron!

(Junk Synchron/Level 3/ATK: 1300)

Yusei: Junk Synchron's effect! I can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. And the monster I'll summon is the one you discarded Zarc! Come, Speed Warrior!

(Speed Warrior/Level 2/DEF: 400)

Yusei: Furthermore, since I Special Summoned a monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Steam Synchron from my hand!

(Steam Synchron/Level 3/ATK: 600)

Zarc: Two Tuner monsters… So you plan to use a Synchro Summon next, Fudo Yusei?

Yusei: Level 3 Junk Synchron tunes Level 2 Speed Warrior!

(Junk Synchron disappears into light, transforming into three green rings that pass through Speed Warrior.)

Yusei: Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!

(A beam of light crosses through Speed Warrior.)

Yusei: Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!

(Junk Warrior/Level 5/ATK: 2300)

Zarc: Then I'll match it for my own! I tribute two Darkwurms to call forth this Synchro Monster!

(One of the Darkwurms dissolves into light, transforming into four green rings that pass through the other.)

Yusei: So he can do it without a Tuner…!

Zarc: Kin with wings of light! Strike down your enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!

(Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing/Level 8/ATK: 2500)

Yuma: So he's using a Synchro this time!

Zarc: When Clear Wing is Special Summoned, I can negate the effects of as many monsters on the field as possible and destroy those same monsters!

Judai: What the?!

Zarc: Go, Clear Wing!

(Clear Wing unleashes a showering beam of sparks from its wings to the group's field, destroying almost all of their monsters…)

Yugi: Since Dark Magician doesn't have any effects, it cannot be destroyed this way!

(Dark Magician uses its staff to disspell the 'attack', coming out unscathed.)

Judai: I activate Elemental Mirage! Since Electrum was destroyed this turn, it and all other destroyed monsters return back to our field!

(Junk Warrior, Steam Synchron and Electrum return back to the field after Elemental Mirage shatters.)

Judai: Keep it coming, Yusei!

Yusei: Level 3 Steam Synchron tunes Level 5 Junk Warrior!

(Steam Synchron disappears into light, transforming into three green rings that pass through Junk Warrior.)

Yusei: Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!

(A beam of light crosses through Junk Warrior.)

Yusei: Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!

(Stardust Dragon/Level 8/ATK: 2500)

Jack: Stardust... Dragon.

Crow: Awesome!

Yugi: That's Yusei's ace monster…

Yusei: I change Electrum to attack position! Then I battle! Stardust Dragon attacks Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing! Shooting Sonic!

(Stardust Dragon screeches loudly before unleashing its signature attack towards Clear Wing.)

Yuma: Wait a minute…! They both have the same ATK so they'll be destroyed!

Zarc: But, mine has the advantage! Clear Wing each turn can negate a battle it participates in and destroy the other monster! Then the destroyed monster's ATK is dealt as damage to all of you!

(Clear Wing blocks Stardust Dragon's attack with ease and roars loudly. It unleashes the same 'attack' it used earlier, only concentrated into a single beam that comes towards Stardust Dragon.)

Yusei: Stardust's effect activates! Victim Sanctuary! By releasing Stardust Dragon, I negate your effect and destroy Clear Wing!

(Stardust turns into a bright white flash of light that breaks away the beam and crashes straight into Clear Wing, engulfing it in a large explosion.)

Zarc: You waste your time, Fudo Yusei! You may have taken no damage, but because Stardust Dragon is now in your Graveyard, my monster self makes Clear Wing immune to its effect!

(The smoke clears to reveal Clear Wing has come out unscathed, almost unharmed completely by Stardust Dragon's effect.)

Yusei: I figured that.

Zarc: Hmm?

Yusei: You haven't noticed yet Zarc?

Zarc: What are you…?

(He then sees that Electrum has its ATK restored to normal.)

Zarc: What the…?! Are you saying that Elemental Mirage restored Electrum's ATK to normal?!

Yusei: That's right. And Clear Wing prevents me from attacking Zarc at this moment. Therefore…!

Judai: He can take out Clear Wing!

Yuma: Go, Yusei!

Zarc: GRR! Don't screw with me! First, I return Clear Wing to my Extra Deck and resummon my Darkwurms back to the field!

(Clear Wing vanishes from the field and the two Darkwurms appear once again.)

Zarc: Then with the Continuous Trap, Supreme King Dance, Electrum must now conduct battle with my monster self!

Yusei: What?!

(Electrum's eyes glow red again as it charges towards Zarc, taking a mighty leap into the air. The dragon upon seeing its prey in direct sight retaliates with a devastating beam from its mouth, vaporizing the Elemental HERO in an instant. The blast knocks back both Yusei and Judai as the group's LP decrease from the battle.)

(Legendary Duelists LP: 4000 - 2900)

Yugi: Everyone!

Yuma: Hang in there!

(Yusei struggles back to his feet as he glares towards Zarc, taking a hold of the last four cards in his hand and setting them on the field. After the set cards materialize, Stardust Dragon returns back to the field in a defensive stance.)

Yusei: I'm sorry, everyone... Now Zarc has regained his immunity.

Zarc: Fudo Yusei, you've proved to be most entertaining. Your prattle on changing the future for one of hope has always been amusing to listen to, but the only future I shall offer to this universe is absolute chaos and despair, where only I shall reign supreme!

Yusei: Zarc! No one has the right to make the future a bleak place for everyone! Even the best duelists in the end have their weaknesses! You… or rather Sakaki Yuya, should understand that!

Zarc: Hmph. My turn!

Yugi (thoughts): Right now, the only summoning method Zarc hasn't used is Xyz. Both of his Darkwurms are Level 4. Could he…?

Zarc: My Servants, attack Dark Magician!

Yugi: Huh?!

(Both Darkwurms roar loudly and attack Dark Magician head on. Having the greater defence, the Spellcaster known otherwise as Mahad twirls his staff and smacks away the two dragons with ease.)

Yuma: But Dark Magician has 2100 DEF!

Doesn't that mean…?

Yusei: No…

Zarc: Very perseptive Yusei! Even though Dark Magician has greater DEF, the effects of Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity convert any damage I take into Life Points I regain!

(Zarc's LP: 3500 - 4100)

Judai: He's practically back to the start!

Zarc: Indeed! And I am not finished yet!

Next, I will personally rid the field of Yugi's hope, Dark Magician!

(The dragon opens its mouth and roars loudly, unleashing another deadly attack towards the four duelists.)

Yusei: Trap activate! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Your monster's attack is negated and this card is Set back on the field!

(Scrap-Iron Scarecrow intercepts the attack, barely managing to block it as it eventually subsides. The 'Scarecrow' then retreats back into the card which returns face-down onto the field.)

Zarc: How bothersome… I set 1 card and end my turn!

Yugi: Thank you Yusei!

Yusei: But… we're not through with Zarc just yet. Yuma!

Yuma: Yeah! I'll bring it to him! (thoughts) I wish you were here Astral, but I still hope you're watching out there!

Zarc: Tsukumo Yuma is next, huh. This shouldn't take long.

Yuma: Let's go Zarc! My turn!

(He then looks at his six cards closely.)

Yuma (thoughts): Yes! With these, I can…!

Zarc: Trap activate! Supreme King Brutality!

Yuma: What?!

Zarc: Since I control exactly six other cards with Supreme King in their name, I send all the cards in your hand to the Graveyard!

Judai: Oh no!

Yugi: That means Yuma will have no cards!

(All of Yuma's cards fly into the air and reveal themselves to everyone as they are coated in a fiery aura.)

Zarc: Half Unbreak, huh? A lot of good that and any of those useless cards would do you! Now suffer 300 damage for each worthless card I scrap from your hand!

(The six cards turn into meteors that come hurtling at the four duelists, exploding all around them and knocking them backwards.)

Reira!Ray: Those duelists…!

Reiji: Tsk!

Gongenzaka: It can't end here!

(The four duelists struggle back onto their feet as their LP decreases to 1100.)

Zarc: There's nothing more you can do Tsukumo Yuma! End your turn and prepare to accept your agonizing loss with these other three peons!

Yuma: Not yet…!

Zarc: Hmm?

Yuma: My… Draw Phase isn't over yet! I activate a Trap that you sent straight to my Graveyard!

Zarc: And which Trap would that be?

Yuma: This one! Hyper Quick!

(A purple portal opens up in front of Yuma, allowing the card Zarc discarded moments ago to resurface.)

Yuma: Then by giving up 1000 of our teams Life, I chain Yusei's set Hope for Escape!

(Legendary Duelists LP: 1100 - 100)

Yusei: With this, he can now draw 1 card for every 1000 LP difference between us and you!

Zarc: Tsk!

Yugi: This way… he can start over and your dragon can't destroy any of the cards he draws!

Yuma: The difference right now because of your previous attacks is 4000! Therefore I can draw four cards! Then with Hyper Quick!, I add Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force to my hand!

Judai: Take it to him!

Yuma: Yeah! I summon Gagaga Mancer!

(Gagaga Mancer/Level 4/ATK: 100)

Yuma: When this guy is successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon Gagaga Magician from my Graveyard!

(Gagaga Magician/Level 4/ATK: 1500)

Yuma: Kattobingu da ore! I overlay Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Mancer! With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!

(Both of Yuma's monsters turn into dark purple light and enter a swirling black vortex in front of the group.)

Yuma: Appear, Number 39: Utopia!

(Number 39: Utopia/Rank 4/ATK: 2500)

Zarc: You really don't know your place do you? Right now, I take my two Darkwurms and Overlay them!

Yugi: Here it comes!

Yusei: His Xyz Monster!

Zarc: The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness! Give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!

(Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion/Rank 4/ATK: 2500)

Kurosaki: Dark Rebellion...

Judai: That's the fourth dragon he's summoned like this!

Yugi: Just what kind of abilities does it have?

Zarc: Well, why don't you just attack it and find out for yourself? After all, isn't that the nature of your Kattobingu, Yuma?

Yuma: Well since you asked, then here! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force! With this card, I reconstruct the Overlay Network with Utopia and summon a Chaos Xyz that is one Rank higher! Chaos Xyz Change!

(Utopia returns back into its 'Sealed Form' and enters the black portal.)

Yuma: Appear, Chaos Number 39! Seize the victory shining in the future, overlapping thoughts, connected hearts shall change the world! Utopia Ray Victory!

(Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory/Rank 5/ATK: 2800)

Yuma: Battle! I use Utopia Ray Victory to attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!

(Utopia with its four arms takes ahold of the same number of blades that its armour holds and soars high into the air, preparing to strike down Dark Rebellion.)

Yuma: At this moment, I activate Utopia Ray Victory's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I negate all of Dark Rebellion's effects and have Utopia gains its original ATK to its own!

Zarc: Idiot! You've learned nothing from your partners' folley! I return Dark Rebellion back to my Extra Deck!

(Dark Rebellion remains motionless.)

Zarc: Wha…?! Why isn't it...?!

Yuma: With Numeron Force's effect, all your cards this turn cannot activate their effects! And that includes your Pendulum Scales!

Yugi: You can't run now!

Zarc: You… You bastard!

Judai: Way to go!

Yusei: Now Zarc will finally take more battle damage!

Yuma: Go, Utopia Ray Victory! Break through and make sure Yuya hears our voice! Hope Sword Double Victory Slash!

(Utopia Ray Victory dives down towards Dark Rebellion, slashing through the dragon as it does so with two of its blades. Before Zarc has time to react, the other two blades slash down the front of him, causing him to scream in pain as Utopia retreats in time for Dark Rebellion to explode.)

Zarc: AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!

(Zarc's LP: 4100 - 1300)

(Meanwhile, in Zarc's consciousness…)

Yuya: Huh? What is that light…?

(Back to the duel…)

Yugi: Well done Yuma!

Judai: You took out Dark Rebellion!

Yusei: Now, there is only Zarc between us and those four.

Yuma: Ehehe…

Zarc: You…! You will pay, Tsukumo Yuma!

Yuma: I'm not done yet! I activate Monster Reborn and revive Neos back to our field!

(Elemental HERO Neos/Level 7/DEF: 2000)

Judai: Yuma, you…

Yuma: Hey, Judai. We can't finish this together without all our monsters, right?

Judai: Heh. Thanks a lot.

Yuma: Mhm. I set 1 card and end my tu…!

Zarc: Trap activate, Supreme King's WRATH! With this card, since I took 2000 or more damage from Utopia Ray Victory's attack, I can Special Summon all of my servants to the field at once and use my two Darkwurms as Overlay Units for Dark Rebellion!

Yugi: What the…?!

Zarc: Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes, Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion, Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing and Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom!

(The corrupted four dragons reappear on Zarc's field to the left and right of their 'master' as two purple orbs circle around Dark Rebellion.)

Reji: Just like in a duel with me!

Zarc: Now then… prepare to writhe in agony and despair!

(Yuma grits his teeth as he knows there is nothing more he can do for the moment.)

Zarc: My turn! Draw!

(Zarc eyes the card he drew to see that it is Smile Universe.)

Zarc: (thoughts) It isn't my ideal finisher, but I have more than enough. (aloud) Starving Venom's effect activates! Each turn, I choose a monster on your field or Graveyard and until the End Phase, I can steal its effects for itself! The target I pick is Utopia Ray Victory!

(Starving Venom lashes its tail into Utopia, draining it of all its abilties.)

Yuma: Utopia!

Zarc: With this, you can no longer stop me from using my abilties against it and it can be destroyed by non-Numbers. Furthermore, all monsters I control this turn can inflict piercing damage! Now then… any last words before you meet oblivion?

Yugi: Zarc, we won't give up!

Judai: We still have Life Points left to fight with!

Yusei: Our bonds will endure whatever kind of pain and despair you plan to inflict on these worlds!

Yuma: Yeah! You don't just have me to get through! You have all of our monsters! My Utopia and the guys that I admire! I… no, we will fight with them to the end!

Zarc: In that case… perish with them together! Battle! I use Clear Wing to attack Utopia!

(Clear Wing roars loudly as it soars through the air towards Utopia.)

Zarc: At this moment, Clear Wing's effect negates its battle and destroys Utopia! Take 2800 damage and disappear!

(Clear Wing folds its wings in for a short instance before stretching them out and unleashing a fiery beam towards Utopia Ray Victory.)

Yuma: I won't let you! Trap Activate, Xyz Revenge Shuffle!

(Utopia disappears, causing the beam to miss it completely.)

Zarc: Damn you!

Yuma: Then by using this card as an Overlay Unit, I revive Utopia from my Graveyard and attach it to him!

(Utopia appears through a purple portal in the ground in front of Yuma and rejoins the field.)

(Number 39: Utopia/Rank 4/DEF: 2000)

Yugi: Since Clear Wing's battle was negated, it cannot attack or use its ability again!

Zarc: In that case… Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes, attack Stardust Dragon! Due to Starving Venom and Odd-Eye's effects, you will take double piercing damage from this battle! Because of my power, Utopia cannot use an Overlay Unit to block any of my Servants' attacks!

Yuma: Right now, I activate Yusei's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and negate your attack!

(Scrap-Iron Scarecrow flies out of the card frame and smacks straight into Odd-Eyes' face, exploding on contact and preventing it from attacking. It howls in pain as Zarc grows more frustrated at the youngest of the four duelists.)

Yusei: Thanks Yuma!

Zarc: But I'm not finished yet! Starving Venom, attack Dark Magician and finish them off!

(Starving Venom illuminates its wings and opens its chest, unleashing a beam from there to attack Dark Magician who stands on the defensive.)

Yuma: I activate Bacon Saver from my Graveyard! By banishing this card, your attack is negated!

(Bacon Saver appears out of a purple portal that appears in front of Dark Magician. The pig sneezes out its skeleton which goes flying into the beam, causing it to explode on contact. The backlash of the blast is enough to send Yugi skidding backwards, having stood closest to Dark Magician.)

Yuma: Yugi!

Yugi: I… I'm alright!

Zarc: You little pest…! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion, attack Neos and end this duel in my victory!

(Dark Rebellion hisses as it glides along its wings towards the defenceless Elemental HERO. Rainbow Kuriboh appears and projects a barrier around Neos, shielding it from harm. It then vanishes and reappears on Dark Rebellion's back, causing it to thrash around violently, lashing its tail into a nearby wall and sending debris around.)

Yuma: Thanks for the save, Rainbow Kuriboh!

Rainbow Kuriboh: Kuri kuri!

Zarc: You've interfered with my glorious victory for the very last time Tsukumo Yuma! Your hand is it at zero and you've used up Scrap-Iron Scarecrow already! Due to Starving Venom, I can now wipe you all out with 3800 or more piercing damage and there's nothing you can do to stop it!

Yuma: Tsk!

Zarc: Heh! Battle! I attack Dark Magician and end your miserable existence!

(Supreme King Dragon, Zarc roars loudly and charges up a more devastating attack than the last one it performed. Everyone looks up with gritted teeth as the beam then erupts and comes flying their way, eventually striking the ground and engulfing them all in a massive explosion. Everyone screams loudly as the attack covers them up completely and sends them flying in multiple directions.)

Zarc: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You were fools to challenge my superior might, Legendary Duelists! Now burn in the agony that I have delivered unto you as this universe draws closer to its doomsday!

(As the smoke begins to lift, a blinding glow shines through, revealing the silhouette of its origin. Zarc stares on in confusion to see that whilst Judai, Yusei and Yuma lie on the ground, beaten and battered from the last attack, a new figure stands before them. It appears to be Yugi, as evidenced by appearance and the damage he sustained from the attack. However, he can see that something's noticeably different.)

Zarc: What is this?! I have already won! Accept your loss with…! Huh?

(The rest of the smoke clears to reveal Dark Magician unharmed along with the battered, but still strong forms of Neos, Stardust Dragon and Utopia along with a new monster, who appears to be in far worse shape in front of 'Yugi'.)

(Tasuke Knight/Level 4/ATK: 1700)

(Legendary Duelists LP: 100)

Zarc: Impossible…! What is that monster?!

And why did you survive?!

?: Would you like to explain, Yuma?

Leo: I-impossible!

Reji: Father? What's going on?

Yuma: Huh?

(Yuma blinks, now hearing the new voice from Yugi's body. Although unsure at first, he immediately looks back to Zarc.)

Yuma: Since you attacked whilst I had no cards in my hand, I could Special Summon Tasuke Knight from my Graveyard and end your Battle Phase!

Zarc: No way…! It's not… IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

Judai: Huh? That voice was…?

Yusei: Was… that really him?

Yuma: A… Are you really, that 'other' Yugi I've heard about?

(The 'other' Yugi turns to face Yuma and nods to confirm his suspicions, causing him to smile.)

Zarc: So… the Nameless Pharaoh Atem has decided to play his hand? Very well then, this will make the next turn all the more satisfying to crush all of you. With this, my turn is over.

Leo: Nameless Pharaoh's soul! It's returned!

(Atem turns back around to face Zarc once more, closing one hand and holding it to his chest.)

Atem (thoughts): Partner.

Yugi: Atem… but how…?

Atem: Let's finish this together.

Yugi: Right.

(The following is sampled from Jordan Randall.)

Zarc: You really are a pest Yuma Tsukumo. All you've done is prevent the defeat of these pathetic dueling champions while I and my kin will prove that I The Supreme Dragon King Zarc am the ultimate duelist! HAHAHAHAHA!

Yuma: Shut your damn mouth.

Zarc: Huh?!

Yuma: Even if you are the most powerful duelist... we'll find a way to beat you and save the world. I admire these guys in my world and I'll gladly protect their monsters how ever I can!

Yugi/Jaden/Yusei: Yuma.

Yuma: You guys ready to save the world again or should the new generation handle this?

Yugi: Zarc, just because we don't have Xyz or Pendulum monsters, doesn't mean we can't put up a fight.

Jaden: Yeah, you may call me crazy but I'm having the time of my life fighting against this dragon dude. Also... I don't like when people say they're a Supreme King when there's one right in front of them (eyes glow up).

Yusei: As long as we have the bonds of our monsters and our friends by our side we'll keep on fighting! (Signer Mark glows).

Zarc: So you all plan to be a bunch of nuisances till the end, even if it will mean costing you your lives?

All: THAT'S RIGHT!

Yuma: Yugi, our cards are your cards! Use Stardust, Neos and my Utopia however you like.

Zarc: How touching, it shows how your love of this "friendship thing" you guys share. So by destroying each of your ace monsters, I'll prove that friendship is nothing more than phrase used by people who are weak.

Yuma: Friendship isn't something that's weak, it's something that gives a people a chance to not be lonely and gives hope. That's how we're gonna win and that's through hope.

Zarc: Please like you guys have the right to preach about friendship while you guys have done something to prove that power is the only thing that matters in life and hope is nothing more than a lie.

Yusei: What are you talking about?

Zarc: Pharaoh I'll start with you: You sacrificed Yugi's soul with The Seal of Orichalcos, even though you knew the effects that would happen if you use it.

Judai, your friends were killed because of your actions just to have the Super Polymerization card and slaughtered many people as the Supreme King even the friends who you say tried to save you.

Yuma, little innocent Yuma you hid the fact that your friend Vector was Barian from your dear partner Astral and that the Barian cards you gained were from him to.

Now I would leave Yusei Fudo out of this but, your father was one to split both Neo Domino City and Satellite apart thus making your so called "friends" without any families.(Eye shrinks due to insanity) You all are nothing but frauds and I will put you in your ground to be forgotten in history where you all are supposed to be, HAHAHA!

Judai: We don't care what you say about us.

Zarc: HUH?

Yuma: It's true we did somethings that weren't the right, but we learned from the experience to that next time things like that won't happen again. Plus, you don't have right to judge anyone!

Yusei: Making mistakes is nothing to be ashamed off. After all we're just humans and that's how we learn and grow!

(A silent breeze whistles across the top of the Academia Castle rooftop.)

Atem: I will. Judai, Yusei, Yuma, I will gladly inherit your combined strength!

(The other three duelists nod in agreement.)

Zarc: Then come and face your final demise… Pharaoh!

Atem: Let's go Zarc! My turn!

(Atem glances at the card and Yugi's remaining cards, the pieces now falling into place.)

Atem: First I Tribute Tasuke Knight and Advance Summon Archfiend of Gilfer!

(Archfiend of Gilfer/Level 6/ATK: 2200)

Atem: Yusei, let me borrow your strength!

Yusei: Yeah!

Atem: I destroy Archfiend of Gilfer to activate Yusei's Trap card, Panic Wave. For the rest of this turn, all monsters, Continuous Spells and Continuous Traps currently on the field have their effects negated!

Zarc: What?!

(Zarc screams in pain as he and his four dragons are shocked into submission whilst Supreme King Dance loses its effects as well.)

Zarc: Blegh! (coughs) Even if you accomplish that… Your monster's ATK pales in comparison to mine and the effects of Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity are still active! There is nothing more you can do!

Atem: Is that so? (With a smirk).

Zarc: What?

Atem: Right now, I activate the effect of Gilfer in my Graveyard! When he is sent there, he returns to my Spell and Trap Card Zone and equips onto a monster, decreasing its ATK by 500! And the monster I choose… is Odd-Eyes!

(Gilfer's shadow bursts out of Yugi's Graveyard and slashes through Odd-Eyes, causing it to scream in pain as it loses 500 ATK)

Zarc: So… what is it you hope to accomplish?!

Atem: I then pay half of my Life to activate Dark Magic Curtain and Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster from my deck! Appear, Dark Magician Girl!

(Dark Magician Girl/Level 6/ATK: 2000)

Atem: Since I have Dark Magician and your Supreme King Dance no longer has its effects, I activate Dark Magic Attack! With this, all of my opponent's Spell and Trap cards on their field, including their Pendulum Scales, are destroyed!

Zarc: WHAT?!

(Dark Magician points his staff towards Zarc's field, unleashing a shockwave that spreads and strikes both Supreme King Gates and Supreme King Dance, causing them to explode.)

Zarc: GGH!

Reji: Now Zarc won't be able to restore his life points!

Atem: Finally, I activate Dark Magic Twin Burst! Until the End Phase, Dark Magician will gain ATK equal to the ATK of my Dark Magician Girl!

(Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl radiate brightly as the master and teacher of his apprentice grows stronger from her presence.)

Zarc: 4500 ATK…?!

Judai: That's it!

Yuma: Bring it to him, Yugi!

Yusei: Our strength will help you move forward!

Atem: With this, you can no longer protect yourself! Let's go Zarc! Dark Magician Girl, attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!

(Dark Magician Girl unleashes a beam of dark magic from her staff whilst Odd-Eyes roars loudly and retaliates with a beam of its own.)

Zarc: Just what are you planning?! Because of Panic Wave, both of our monsters will be destroyed!

Yusei: Not quite!

Zarc: Huh?!

Yusei: I activate the Continuous Trap, Enduring Soul and equip it to Dark Magician Girl! By lowering her ATK by 800 after damage calculation, she cannot be destroyed by this battle!

Zarc: Impossible!

(As the stalemate continues for a little longer, Dark Magician Girl eventually overpowers Odd-Eyes and strikes it down with her attack.)

Zarc: GAH!

Gongenzaka/Sawatari: Odd-Eyes got destroyed! (Cheering as they hugged).

Atem: Since it was just sent back to my Graveyard, Gilfer's effect activates! Equip yourself onto Starving Venom!

(Starving Venom screeches loudly as it grows weaker from Gilfer's presence.)

Atem: Let's go, Judai!

Judai: Yeah!

Edo/Asuka: Goo Judai!

Both: Elemental HERO Neos, attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom! Wrath of Neos!

(Neos dashes forwards and takes a mighty leap into the air, dodging a lash from the dragon's tail as he does so. He then comes down and slashes down the front of Starving Venom, causing it to shriek loudly before exploding, the blast engulfing Zarc.)

(Zarc's LP: 1300 - 1100)

Atem: And Gilfer's effect activates again!

(Gilfer's shadow then slashes through Clear Wing, weakening it as well.)

In Synchro Dimension Frank Amanda and Tanner were cheering.

Chojiro: If this continues they will win!

Frank: Yes! Now it's that cool Synchro's dragon's turn!

Melisa Claire was on a helicopter reporting everyone in Neo Domino City.

Melisa: It would seem like the Legendary Duelist are going to win if this continues! This is definetly one of the best duels we have witnest in a long time folks!

Atem and Yusei: Stardust Dragon, attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing! Shooting Sonic!

(Stardust Dragon roars loudly before unleashing its attack into a motionless Clear Wing, causing it to explode on contact.)

Zarc: AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!

(Zarc's LP: 1100 - 600)

Leo: With a loop like this Gilfer will always weaken on of the dragons when he get's sent to the graveyard.

In Standard Dimension Shuzo with Taysuya, Ayu and Futoshi were watching and cheering even louder.

Shuzo: Goooo Legendary Duelists! Get your blood boiling eveen moree!

Futoshi: Give them the Shivers!

Taysuya: Beat him to a pulp.

At LDS tower Himika was watching the duel unfold closley.

Himika: So this is the power of Legendary Duelists. (With a smile).

In XYZ Dimension Allen and Sayaka were watching intesivly with all other survivers of the war.

Allen: Yosh! Now Utopia will beat that fake version of Yuto's dragon!

Sayaka: And then World will be safe!

Yuma: Yugi, let's show him our Kattobingu!

Atem and Yuma: Utopia, attack Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion! Hope Sword Slash!

(Utopia unsheathes one of its two blades and hurls it like a boomerang towards Dark Rebellion, combining with the approaching shadow of Gilfer. The darkened blade strikes into the dragon as it hisses from being weakened by Yugi's Archfiend before the spinning blade is caught back in the free hand of Utopia who leaps up and slashes down the front, causing the dragon to explode like all the others.)

Zarc: NO! THIS CANNOT BE…!

(Zarc's LP: 600 - 100)

Atem: Zarc!

Zarc:...!

Atem: This is our last attack! For the freedom of these worlds and their futures… this ends now!

Zarc: Impossible…! I…! I never lose…!

Atem: Let's go, Dark Magician!

(Dark Magician nods to Atem's command and hovers up into the air, preparing to attack Zarc and his dragon head on. In desperation, the dragon itself shoots its most devastating attack towards the monster form of Mahad, who counters it easily with a large black orb created at the tip of its staff.)

Atem/Judai/Yusei/Yuma: Black Magic!

Zarc: NO….!

(Dark Magician then points the orb he created down towards Zarc and unleashes a volley of giant black lightning which strikes the dragon, causing it to scream loudly as it is engulfed in a series of massive explosions.)

Zarc: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Zarc's LP: 100 - 0)

(As the 'fireworks' go off, the four duelists and everyone else who had been watching watch on as Supreme King Dragon Zarc is finally destroyed once and for all. The purified spirits of the original four heavenly dragons fly out from the smoke and cry out loud together before vanishing into light. This light then dispells the smoke to reveal Zarc ( in his human form) kneeing on the ground with 4 dragon cards scatered next to him.

Everyone across 4 Dimension cheered for their victory.

Jack/Crow: They did it!

Yusei: Did we do it?

Judai: Well from the look of things…

Yuma: Yeah! Yugi totally beat Zarc!

Atem: No.

Yuma: Huh?

Atem: We all beat Zarc, together.

(Everyone else nods in agreement as Atem then closes his eyes and glows a gold yellow, the size of Yugi's body shrinking a little to reveal that he is now back.)

From now on this part belongs to me.

Judai: I have something to take care of.

Everyone looks confused, as Judai approches Zarc.

Zarc: T-this can't be! I never lose.. NEVER!

Judai: Zarc.. Let me ask you something.

Zarc: Huh? (Zarc looks confused as he looks up at Judai).

Judai:Why did you start dueling in the first place.

Zarc: TO WIN!

Judai: You're lieing. You remind me of a person I once knew. He started as a happy kid who loved dueling more then anything but soon realised that not everyone shares his outlook on the world. Soon he forgot everything about having fun and became a cold person who wanted to end his duels as soon as possible. And that person was me..

Zarc: I...

Judai: You obviosuly wanted to be a Entertaintment Duelist. To have fun and bring smiles to World by dueling but as much as you tried people wanted you to be more violent.

(Zarc's eyes began to water at this point from a reminder of those dark memories).

Judai: I don't blame you for anything.

Zarc: But, but I hurt many innocent people...

Judai: That wasen't you. Your anger alongside your 4 dragons hatred was the reason. Not to mention that Supreme King used the opportunity to take control of you. You lost your way Zarc... That happened even to me when I saw my friend killed right before my eyes. If there wasen't for my friends trying to bring me back from the darkness who knows what would happen.

Zarc: But at least you had Friends! I was always alone. I had nothing except my cards!

Judai: I wouldn't say that.. Look. (Judai pointed behind him and Zarc saw Reira's body glowing and from it came a Girl with dark maroon hair around 19 years of age.

Zarc: R-Ray...

Ray cried as he rushed to Zarc and hugged him tightly.

Ray: I'm so glad that you're finally okay..

Zarc: I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for hurting all those people, for destroying our world and I'm sorry for hurting you! You were always by my side and I've never appriciate it. (Zarc replied as he began to cry).

Ray: It's fine Zarc. That wasen't you. Thank God that you're fianlly okay.

Gongenzaka: I the man Gongenzaka have never been this emotionly touched before! (Gongenzaka yelled a he began crying waterfalls).

Ray: I wanted to have a new begining with you. That's one of the reasons why I split world in four. It didn't turn out like I wanted to, but nevertheless our time as Yuya and Yuzu in Standard, Yuri and Serena in Fusion, Yugo and Rin in Synchro and Yuto and Ruri in XYZ reminded me of all good times that we had together.

Ray broke of the hug in order for Zarc to get up from the floor. Zarc wiped his tear and turned to Ray.

Zarc: So what now?

Ray: As much as I hate to admit it, our time is over. We will be gone, but our counterparts will live on. They have every right to do so.

Zarc: I-I understand..

Ray kissed Zarc on the lips and they huged about 10 more seconds. After that they turned to four who freed Zarc.

Zarc: Judai, Yugi, Yusei, Yuma... Thank you for everything.

Judai: Don't even mention it. (Judai smield as Yubel appeared at his side also smiling).

Yugi: That's right. We're glad that we could help.

Yusei: At least this way future will finally be safe.

Yuma: Well until another crazy power hungry maniac comes into the picture.

Judai: Hey! I'm done. Let the future generation deal with it. Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum... That's too complicated for me.

At his comment everyone present began laughing.

Yugi: At least we proved that we can hold our own even in the future.

Ray saw her father approching her and Zarc and they turned to him.

Ray: Dad...

Zarc: Mr Akaba I know that it's too late for nthis but I am truly...

Leo cut of what Zarc was saying by huging the both which suprised them.

Leo: I'm just glad that you two are okay. And Zarc I'm the one who should be apologizing. I never even consider your side of the story. I imediately marked you as a bad guy and wanted to destroy you.I'm sorry.

The all reconsiled and it was time for Zarc and Ray to go..

Leo: Ray...

Ray: Dad, I'm sorry for doing this, but mine and Zarc's time is up. Our counterparts deserve to live on.

Leo: I-I understand.

A bright yellow light surrounded Ray and Zarc and began lifting them up into the air.

Ray: Goodbye everyone.

Zarc: And thank you for everything.

A bright flash of light occured making everyone to cover their eyes. When the opened them they saw Ray and Zarc's counterparts standing there baffled at what happened.

Yuya: Huh?

Yuzu: What happened?

Yugo: Last thing I remember I was defeated by..

Yugo looks next to him to find Yuri rubing the back of his head in pain.

Yugo: YOU!

Yuri: Settle down Fusion, my head is killing me.

Yugo: It's not Fusion! It's Yūgo!

?: Yugo?

Yugo turnes around to the soft feminem voice that called out his name. When he did his eyes began to tear up at seeing his childhood friend Rin standing there.

Yugo: RIIIIINNNNN!

Yugo yelled as he huged her. She huged him back and tjey began catching up.

Yuzu: Yuuyaa! ( Yuzu yelled as he huged him with tears of happines in her eyes).

Yuya: Thank God Yuzu, you're finally safe.

Yuto: Wait. I finally have my own body..?

Yuto turned around to find Kurosaki huging a girl with dark purple hair and his childhood friend...

Yuto: Ruri... ( He said softly but enough for her to hear that and Kirosaki just nodded as he let her sister run to her 'friend').

Ruri: Yuto! ( She yelled with tears of happines as she huged her childhood friend.)

Yuto: You're finally back..

Yuri looks over to Serena with a devious smile.

Serena: Forget it.. I'm not huging you.

Yuri: Come on... You know you want to. (Yuri started to approach her, but was meeted with a swift jab to his nose).

Serena: NO!

Yuri: You might be a woman, but you hit like a man! (He rubed his nose in pain.)

Yugi: Well it looks like our job here is done.

(That statment made everyone to turn to Yugi and other three).

Yuya: Who are you people?

Gongenzaka: Duelist of the past.

Yuri: What?

Kurosaki: Those four saved you.

Yuzu: But what did Gongenzaka mean when he said 'Duelist of the past'?

Leo approches to the group and begins explaining everything that happened. How they were sent to the future to beat Zarc and how at the end Zarc finally found his peace alongside Ray.

Rin: Wow..

Serena: So these four saved us?

Yuya approches the Legendary Duelists and bowed to them.

Yuya: Thank you for saving us. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble.

Judai: Don't worry. It wasen't your fault.

Yusei: Judai is right...

?: Yusei!

Yusei turned to the sound of familliar voice and smiled at seeing his friends Jack and Crow

Yusei: Jack, Crow...

Crow: Wow.. You look really in shape for a 150 year old. (Crow joked).

Jack: It's good to see you again..

Yusei: You too guys. I really missed you.

As they continued catching up Judai approched Asuka and Edo.

Judai: Wow Edo. I knew that you liked to dress formaly, but you look ridicilous in that outfit. (Judai said as he laughed).

Edo: *Sigh* Judai.. You can really be idiot sometimes you know that... (He gave a smile of his own). A great friend, but still a idiot.

Asuka: Edo, can you give us a moment?

Edo: Sure.. (He said as he left Judai and Asuka to catch up).

Judai: Hey Asuka... Long time no see. (nervous)

Asuka: Judai...

Judai: Huh..

Asuka hugs him tightly as she began crying.

Asuka: I'm glad you're safe...

Judai: Come on. I've been through some much worse. Remember that time when...

Judai's next words were interupted as Asuka gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Braclet Girls (except Serena): Awww

Rin: So romantic! (With hearts in her eyes).

Yugo pukers up his lips in a hope of doing the same thing with Rin. As a response Rin grabs his lips with her hand.

Rin: Hold up lover boy. (She smiles) We will get there.

Ruri: Why can't you do anything spontenious like that Yuto?

Yuto: Because Kurosaki would snap my neck if I even touch you.

Kurosaki: He's right you know ( With a smile)

Ruri: Mou...

Asuka brokes off the kiss and both her and Judai were blushing noticabely.

Judai: Asuka...

Asuka: Judai.. I know that soon you will have to go back in your time, but when you do promise me that you will find me and who knows... (with a wink)

Judai: Promise.

A little further Yuma and Kaito were having a conversation of their own.

Yuma: Kaito it feels like we haven't see eachother for a day. (Yuma joked)

Kaito: Well for me it's been years. I still can't belive that I managed to forgot someone as annoying, perisistent, happy, naive..

Yuma: You can stop now.

Kaito: Sure... (Smiles) Despite that you were always a good friend Yuma, don't forget that.

Yuma: Thanks Kaito..

Yugi with Atem's spirit beside shim were watching a sunset curently taking place.

Yugi: I can't belive that after all this time we still ended up saving the world. Only this time in the future.

Atem: That's true. We've really been through so much.

Atem sighs whic didn't go unnoticed by Yugi.

Yugi: Something wrong?

Atem: I can't help but feel sorry for Zarc. He was just misguided and ended up destroying everything because of peopels ignorance

Yugi: Yes, but at least this way (Yugi looks behind him to find Yuya and Yuzu talking to their counterparts).

Zarc and Ray can get another chance..

Atem: That's true.

A that moment a huge flash of yellow light appeared making everyone present to cover their eyes. When light died down a little everyone saw a huge glowing white and yellow God-like creature with pair of wings.

Yuya: What's that?

Yugi/Judai/Yusei/Yuma: Horakthy!

They yelled as they ran up to him.

Horakthy: You've done well Legendary Duelists. You saved the world from Zarc and for that I've always be in debt to you. As per own agreement...

Horkathy hel up his hand and a golden gate appeared.

Horakhty: This gate will sent you to your timelines respectivaly. Were you can resime you everyday lives.

Gate opened and four Legendary Duelist stood before it.

Judai: Well guys this is it. (He said to other three and turned to Arc V Crew)

It was really nice to meet you all.

Yugi: I hope we will meet again some day.

Yusei: But when we do I hope that it woudl be under better circumstances.

Yuya: You got it guys. Thank you for everything.

Yuma: Don't even mention it.

Four of them smiled and walked through the gate going to their respective timelines.

XYZ Timeline

Yuma: Yaaawn.. What happened? (Yuma wondered as he woke up in his net back home).

?: Yuma! Get up breakfest is ready!

Yuma: Huh? Grandma? (Yuma said as he got up from his net).

That's right.. I fought with Yugi, Judai and Yusei against Zarc in the future and we ended up winning.

Yuma: Man I can't wait to tell everyone what happpened. They won't belive it! (Yuma said as he got dressed in his usual outfit and went down do enjoj his breakfest.

Synchro Timeline

Yusei got up from his bed back at his place in Neo Domino City.

Yusei: What's going on?

He looked at his right arm to see his Signer Mark.

Yusei: This is...?! (At that moment his Mark dissapeared.

Yusei smiled and got up from his bed. He did his usual morning routine. He prepared breakfest, brushed his teeth and then worked on his D-Wheel.

Couple hours later

Yusei (on the phone): Hey Crow!

Crow: Hey Yusei long time to see. What's up?

Yusei (smiles): A lot actually.

Crow: Huh? What do you mean?

Yusei: You won't belive it when I say it. Listen, I'm gathering 5DS Crew. I already called Jack, Rua and Ruka. Are you free on Saturday night? Barbeque is at our old place in Neo Domino City.

Crow: Sure. I'll be there. What about Akiza? You did invite your girlfriend, right? (Crow said jokingly).

Yusei: Of curse.. (Smiles) See you there..

Standard Timeline

Yugi Moto woke up in his old bedroom above his grandfathers shop in Kame Game.

Yugi: I still can't belive that all of that actually happened.

?: Yugi!

Yugi: Grandpa?

Solomon: Your girlfriend is on the phone ( He yelled teasingly).

Yugi (blushes): I'll be right there!

Yugi got dressed and ran down the stairs and his grandpa gave him the phone. Yugi took it and answer it.

Yugi: Hello.

?: Hey Honey. How are you?

Yugi blushes a little before answering.

Yugi: I'm great Anzu... But you won't belive what happend to me yesterday.

Anzu: What happened?

Yugi: I have to tell ypu in person. you won't belive it. When will you arrive in Domino?

Anzu: My flight is tommorow morning. I should be there by 1 PM. You are goig to pic me up?

Yugi: Of course.

Anzu: Thanks Honey, see you there. Love you.

Yugi: *blushes* Love you too.

Fusion Timeline

Yuki Judai woke up in his usual small apartment that he owned in Domino City. After traveling for about year and a half and encountering many strange things including battle with Paradox and now recently showdown with Zarc, he decided to settle down a little and focus on his career as a Pro Duelist alongside his friends Manjome, Edo and Sho.

Judai: Yaaawn. Where am I?

He notices his rurroundings and remembered everything that happened. How he dueled future Supreme King alongside Yugi, Yuseo and Yuma.

?: What's going on. You seem distracted.

Judai turned his head to the left and foudn hus guardian and freind flooting next to him.

Judai: Yubel... I'm just thinking..

Yubel: About Zarc?

Judai: ... Of course. He wasen't a bad person. Peoples ignorance and stupidity is what drove him to use his Supreme King powers for evil. If thing ended up diffrently...

Yubel puts her hand on hsi shoulder

Yubel: But you didn't. You broke free from the Darkness controling you and used your powers for good.

Judai: Thanks. (He gets up form his bed and dials a number on his phone).

Yubel: What are you doing?

Judai: Something I should have done long ago.

?: Hello, Judai?

Judai: Hey Asuka how's it going?

Asuka: Great Judai it's so nice to finally hear you. What have you been up to?

Judai: You wouldn't belive me when I say it to you.

Asuka: What do you mean? (Confused)

Judai: I have to tell you in person. You are in Domino City right now?

Asuka: Yes I am. I came to visit my parents during the vacations.

Judai: Would you.. (Judai hesitated to say those words out loud but Yubel encouraged him). Go on a date with me?

At the moment nothing could be heared, but after a few seconds passed Asuka responded.

Asuka: S-sure. W-where are we going? (She asked as she blushed, but Judai didn't knew that).

Judai: I wasthinking a redtourant down town. How aboit tommorow aroudn 7?

Asuka: I'll see you there. (Smiles)

Judai: It's a date. (Smiles). Goodbye.

Asuka: Bye.

Judai put his phone back on the table and turned around only to find every one of his monster cheering.

Neos: I'm proud of you kiddo.

Dark Panther: You finally found the courage to ask her out.

Flame Wingman: It long over due.

Judai shots a glare at Yubel and she only smiles.

Yubel: Sorry. I couldn't help myself.

Judai's Pov

It' s really funny when you think about it. If things were a little diffrent my heart could be clouded by hatred forever and I would end up just like Zarc. But...

Thanks to all my friends (Images from Judai's time at Duel Academy appeared woth Sho, Kenzan, Manjome, Fubuki, Daichi, Edo, Johan, O'Brien, Jim, Asuka.)

I was finally able to comprihed what I done and I'm really lucky to have such wonderfull friend that always stood by my side.

Zarc, Ray (A images of Zarc and Ray appeared).

I really hope that you two, wherever you are finally foudn happines. You both deserved it...

Yugi..

Atem..

Yusei..

Yuma..

It was a honour to duel you all and I hope that we meet again some day to duel eachoter.

Gotcha!

That's it guys. So what do you think? I decided to give Judai last word because he is The Supreme King just like Zarc. And honestly he can relate to him mostly of all other protagonists.

I hope that you guys enjoj this. :)


End file.
